Extinção da Poliomielite
Características gerais do vírus Estrutura da partícula viral O poliovirus é um vírus de pequeno tamanho (aproximadamente 20-30nm) não enovelado com um capsídeo proteico e matrial genético(RNA) em seu interior. O capsídeo apresenta simetria Icosaédrica com 60 subunidades, cada uma composta por 4 ubunidades (VP1, VP2, VP3 e VP4).https://microbewiki.kenyon.edu/index.php/Poliomyelitis#Genome_and_StructureHogle, J. M., M. Chow, and D. J. Filman. "Three-dimensional structure of poliovirus at 2.9 A resolution." ''Science'' 229.4720 (1985): 1358-1365. Composição Tipo de ácido nucléico O Poliovírus é um vírus de RNA de fita positiva, o que significa que seu RNA genômico é traduzido diretamente em proteínas virais (vírus de RNA de fita negativa, ao infectar a célula, sintetizam o RNA complementar,e, a partir dele, realizam a tradução). O RNA genômico do PV é constituído por 7433 nucleotídeos, apresentando cauda poli-A na extremidade 3' e uma pequena proteína (VPg) covelentemente ligada à extremidade 5'. http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v291/n5816/pdf/291547a0.pdf Kitamura, Naomi, et al. "Primary structure, gene organization and polypeptide expression of poliovirus RNA." (1981): 547-553. Classificação Para classificar os vírus, são consideradas características tais como tamanho, formato, composicao química, composição e estrutura do genoma (DNA ou RNA; simples-fita ou dupla-fita; linear ou circular) e modo de replicaçãohttp://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK8174/ Baron, Samuel, and Hans R. Gelderblom. "Structure and classification of viruses." (1996). . A classificação viral organiza-se em ordem, família, gênero, espécie e subespécie e é da responsabilidade do ICTV (International Committee for the Taxonomy of Viruses). O Poliovírus (PV) pertence à família Picornaviridae (que engloba vírus pequenos de RNA), da ordem Picornavirales. Esse vírus constitui uma subespécie da espécie Enterovirus Chttp://ictvonline.org/virusTaxonomy.asp International Committee for the Taxonomy of Viruses, a qual faz parte do gênero Enterovírus (vírus que se multiplicam no trato gastrointestinal). Existem três sorotipos desse vírus: PV1, PV2 e PV3http://jvi.asm.org/content/77/8/4827.full He, Yongning, et al. "Complexes of poliovirus serotypes with their common cellular receptor, CD155." Journal of virology 77.8 (2003): 4827-4835.. O Poliovírus foi considerado espécie até 2008, quando o ICTV alterou sua classificação para subespécie da espécie Enterovirus C baseando-se no sequenciamento de genomas. Hospedeiros Multiplicação Descrever o ciclo de multiplicação do vírus na célula hospedeira, desde a entrada na célula até a saída, incluindo a replicação do ácido nucléico. Patogenia Descrever sucintamente, como o vírus causa doença no hospedeiro desde a porta de entrada no hospedeiro até a cura. Não detalhar clinicamente e dar ênfase aos aspectos moleculares e celulares da patogenia. Diagnóstico laboratorial Citar as técnicas e métodos usados diagnósticos e os resultados importantes. Principalmente enfatizar as bases moleculares dos métodos diagnósticos. Epidemiologia Descrever o modo de transmissão, população atingida e aspectos relevantes. Prevenção e controle Profilaxia, vacinas ou quimioterápicos. · - História A Poliomielite, doença causada por um enterovírus , foi primeiramente descrita por Michael Underwood, em 1789; mas foi só em 1909 que Karl Landsteiner e Erwin Popper descreveram o poliovírus como causador da doença: trata-se de um vírus infeccioso, transmitido via fecal-oral e que resiste à muitas variações ambientais e mesmo a medidas de controle, como detergentes e álcoolDE JESUS, Nidia H. Epidemics to eradication: the modern history of poliomyelitis. '''Virol J''', v. 4, n. 1, p. 70, 2007. Um fato curioso e um tanto relevante para a história da doença é que crianças, antes da revolução industrial, tinham contato mais cedo com o vírus, quando ainda tinham anticorpos maternos, então, até um certo limite de tempo, estavam protegidas. Porém, depois da revolução industrial, as crianças passaram a ter contato mais tarde com o vírus, quando já não tinham mais a variedade dos anticorpos maternos, fazendo a doença se alastrar cada vez mais rápido. No século XX, a poliomielite já tinha se tornado epidêmica: em 1952 os Estados Unidos apresentaram um pico no número de casos por todo o país, e o mundo se preocupava com o crescente número de mortes de crianças decorrentes da poliomielite paralítica.As pesquisas para uma vacina se fortaleceram e em 1955, Jonas Salk produziu a primeira vacina contra pólio, a qual foi chamada de SALK em sua homenagem. Oito anos depois, uma segunda geração de vacinas , a chamada vacina SABIN, foi lançada no mercado como sendo mais barata e de fácil manipulação. Alguns anos depois a incidência de pólio reduziu-se drasticamente, e em 1979 os Estados Unidos tiveram seu último caso de poliomielite relatado e em 1988, a Organização Mundial da Saúde lançou mão de uma campanha global para a erradicação do poliovírus. Hoje, o poliovírus está erradicado em muitos países, estando, porém, ainda presente no Afeganistão, Paquistão e Nigéria, onde vários casos de poliomielite são frequentemente relatados. MEHNDIRATTA, Man Mohan; MEHNDIRATTA, Prachi; PANDE, Renuka. Poliomyelitis Historical Facts, Epidemiology, and Current Challenges in Eradication. '''The Neurohospitalist''', v. 4, n. 4, p. 223-229, 2014. - VACINAS: VACINA SABIN: Albert Sabin descobriu este tipo de vacina em 1964, quando produziu poliovírus atenuados, ou seja, o vírus vivo, mas com um baixo potencial de virulência. A vacina é aplicada oralmente e compõe-se de uma suspensão com os tipos 1,2 e 3 do vírus da pólio, além de água destilada e antibiótico, sendo este necessário para impedir o crescimento bacteriano, decorrente do ambiente ricamente nutritivo nesta vacina. Ademais, são necessárias 3 doses (2 meses, 4 meses e 6 meses de idade), além de um reforço após 15 meses do nascimento.TRABULSI, Luiz Rachid; ALTERTHUM, Flavio. '''Microbiologia'''. Atheneu, 2004. Ela foi escolhida pela OMS para combater mundialmente a poliomielite, devido suas vantajosas característica como fácil administração, baixo custo de produção, alta aceitação pela população e ser não invasiva. É importante salientar que a vacina promove imunização do trato gastrintestinal, sendo esta uma vantagem, tendo em vista que esta é a via de acesso do vírus no homem. Por outro lado trata-se de uma vacina biologicamente instável, na qual os vírus atenuados podem voltar a ter a capacidade de se multiplicar e serem infecciosos causando a poliomielite associada à vacina, mediante a isto há contra-indicações da vacina para pessoas imunodeprimidas, inclusive soropositivos. É importante frisar que estas pessoas tem risco de eliminar os vírus pelas vezes por períodos prolongados, o que propicia ocorrência de mutação e reversão do vírus à sua forma ativa e possível infecção de pessoas não vacinadas. Bibliografia